Like Moon and Tide
by Writer'sWings
Summary: When the Prophecy of Seven partially fails, leaving Hazel and Frank horribly wounded, Percy returns to Camp Half-Blood and finds the first demigod friend he ever made when he arrived at the camp. Together, they embark on their own quest to redeem the Prophecy of Seven. Can they survive, with only each other to trust?
1. I Meet the New Boy

**Chapter One**

I was used to the fresh strawberry fields and the constant blue sky. I was used to the nymphs flirting with boys and Mr. D always calling me Carly instead of Carrie. Camp Half-Blood, home to young demigods, was where I had fit in ever since I was born. Literally, I'd been there since Day One. Chiron, camp counselor and centaur, had found me in a little bronze basket right beside Thalia's pine tree. I stayed and trained for fourteen years, able to beat almost anyone in a sword match, or fly on a pegasus, or shoot a bullseye with my bow and arrow. I was a pretty bright kid, but I never had dyslexia, only a slight case of ADHD. Weirdly, this separated me from a few other demigods. That Annabeth girl liked to insist that she had been at Camp Half-Blood the longest, but that was untrue. I'd been there almost twice the time she had- the only difference between the two of us is that she was claimed, and I was not.

Unfortunately enough, I was still unclaimed. I'd stayed in the Hermes cabin, where the unclaimed kids were sent to sleep until their godly parent claimed them, for fourteen years. I was never claimed and, ultimately, forgotten. I tried not to dwell on it. I was starting to think that I was a child of Hermes just because I'd been there so long. My beaded necklace was getting to be quite crowded. And then there was that year Percy Jackson came to camp. I first met him at the Hermes cabin when he came, unclaimed.

I found him sitting on his bed, alone, with his head in his hands and his fingers gripping his long, dark hair.

"Percy?" I said, sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and looked at me. "I don't belong here."

"You're new," I told him, trying to be comforting. "You'll get used to it."

"No, I just mean in this cabin," he said. "I don't want to be _unclaimed."_

I shrugged. "Me neither."

Percy's sea-green eyes locked quickly on mine. I tried not to stare.

"You're unclaimed?" he said. "When did you get here?"

I frowned. This subject just _had _to come up. "I've been here my whole life."

His eyes widened. "Wow, does it take everyone that long to get claimed?"

I winced internally. He probably didn't mean for it to sound harsh. "No...maybe a week or a few days if you're lucky."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Sometimes...our parents forget about us," I said, trying not to cry and breathing through the words. "There are just so many of us...it's easy to forget."

Percy looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just sighed and slid under the covers.

"See you tomorrow," I told him, walking away to my bed.

My bed, that was supposed to be temporary.


	2. I Play Cards With Poseidon's Son

**Chapter Two**

I didn't see Percy the next morning.

I didn't see him the day after, either. He always came back to the cabin at night, but he went straight to bed. I really wanted to talk to him, but I never got the chance.

In fact, I didn't have the chance to talk to Percy until the day after he got claimed. I went to visit him in his cabin that afternoon. The Poseidon cabin was beautiful, and had a faint smell of sea salt. A bit hesitantly and carrying a bowl of blueberries, I knocked on the door. Percy answered relatively quickly, his hair messed up and his orange T-shirt slightly disheveled.

"Carrie?" he said.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Took a nap. You wanna come in?"

He grinned and held the door open as I walked inside.

Wow. The Poseidon cabin was magnificent. I took it in slowly, looking around at everything. The cabin was majestic, grand, and powerful...kind of like Percy. The underwater plants looked almost supernatural.

"Wow," I breathed."

Percy sat down on his bed and stretched his arms. "You like it?"

"It's incredible," I told him. "Wish it was my cabin."

"You never know," he said, a half-smile on his lips. "It could be."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, sitting down next to him. I handed him the blueberries.

"Aw, you should't have," he said, smiling.

"They're just blueberries," I said to him. "No biggie."

He looked right at me, his eyes full of sincerity. "Well, thank you."

"Sure."

I stayed a little while longer. We sat on the floor, talking and playing cards. It was almost like we'd been best friends all our lives. Until that blond girl from the Athena cabin practically busted down the door.

"Percy, Chiron wants to see you- oh." Her eyes settled on me. Was that...jealousy I saw?

Percy blushed bright red and scrambled to his feet. You would have never guessed that we'd been laughing and playing just two seconds ago. "Why?"

"Something important," she shrugged. "Who's this?"

"I'm Carrie," I told her. "Long time no see."

"Mm," she nodded, turning back to Percy. "Come on. Let's not keep him waiting."

Percy looked over his shoulder and waved to me. I waved back weakly. The look in his stunning sea-green eyes told me that we wouldn't be talking much for a long time.

He was right.

I cleaned up the cards and put them on his pillow for when he came back. Saving the last blueberry for him, I took a sad last look at Percy's cabin and walked outside.

Later that evening, I went to the shooting range with my shy best friend, Evelyn from the Apollo cabin. Archery was one thing that I was pretty good at, so I guess I could have been a daughter of Apollo, too, but I doubted it.

I may have been good at archery, but certainly not at any other Apollo-y skills. I liked listening to music, but I couldn't play the lyre or any other instrument. I couldn't heal someone's wound to save my life (or theirs...), and I definitely couldn't tell the future. I guess I'm an alright poet, but nowhere as good as Evelyn. So Apollo was out.

As I shot arrow after arrow, I thought about whose child I could possibly be. Maybe I was just a mortal. Maybe there had been a mistake. What if my parents had left me here, thinking it was the home of some kind strawberry farmer, and not a boot camp for demigods? I didn't really like my odds.

I didn't really like anything about my situation, either.


	3. The Seven Are Back

**Chapter Three**

Why was it that some kid I barely knew could make or break my life at Camp Half-Blood? Why had a few hours with Percy changed _everything? _The last time I spoke to him for many, _many _years was that day I'd played cards with him. He went off on that quest with Annabeth and that satyr, Grover, and came back. Then he went on quest after quest after quest. I tried talking to him, but I'd become just another lovesick girl in the Percy Hottie Jackson fan club. I wasn't even "lovesick." I just knew that Percy Jackson would change things for me, right from the first time I ever spoke to him.

Okay, it sounds cheesy. But it was absolutely true.

In fact, the only reason I ever talked to him again was because of a horrible accident. I was hardly involved in the whole Greek/Roman madness. I barely noticed Jason Grace's arrival a few months back. Being that awkward unclaimed kid, I tended to blend in and get stuck in the back. And that was just the way I liked it. Sure, Gaea was rising, and sure, she was targeting Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, but as far as I was concerned, Percy would fix everything. Like always, right? I'd met those kids from Camp Jupiter, Frank and Hazel, and Leo and Piper, but of course I didn't go on that massive quest with them. They were "The Seven." No one expected them to fail.

They didn't fail their quest, of course, but Hazel and Frank really took one for the team. Gaea's army had been defeated, with the help of all the demigods, Greek and Roman, but the two Roman lovebirds were on the very very front line. Rumors around camp said that they'd nearly been crushed to death in the center of stone wall, leaving them both in the Camp Jupiter infirmary. Percy and Annabeth came back to Camp Half-Blood, with a few weak congratulations. No one really had the heart to be happy that Gaea was gone when it had been at the cost of ultra-lovable Hazel and Frank. They were very much loved around here. The fact that their death was expected didn't exactly put everyone in a very good mood.

About a week after the Seven returned, I found Percy unexpectedly, sitting by the armory. His face was in his hands, his fingers tangled through his dark hair. He looked just like he did on his first day at the camp. At first, I was afraid to go up to him. We hadn't spoken for so many years. Still, what did I have to lose?

"Percy..?" I whispered, my voice barely audible to my own ears. I shook my head and tried again. "Percy...?"

There. He just shook his head and pulled his knees in to his chest.

"Leave me alone, Annabeth," he said, his voice sounding strangled.

I walked over to him and sat down. "I'm not Annabeth. Are you okay?"

He shifted a little. I saw one green eye peek out from behind his long, windblown hair. "Oh my gods...Carrie?"

I smiled. Percy lifted his head, revealing bloodshot eyes and cheeks streaked with tears. He tried to grin. I didn't ask what happened. I could tell he didn't want to explain. Instead, I hugged him, because I could see that he needed it.

I let him cry softly into my shoulder for a long time, and I hated seeing him like that. Eventually though, he pulled back and smiled like the Percy we all knew and loved.

"Where have you _been, _Carrie?" he said. "I missed you!"

I shrugged, returned his smile. "I haven't gone anywhere," I told him. "And I missed you too."

"I guess you want to know about the quest?" he assumed.

I shook my head. "I know what happened. I figured you've told it enough times."

He nodded and sighed in agreement, leaning back against the armory. "I have."

The sunlight caught on his emerald eyes and lit them up like Christmas lights.

"So where have _you _been, Mr. Popular?" I asked him.

He smirked and tilted his head towards me. "Just crushing some monsters. Same old, same old. Next quest, you should come."

"Sounds like fun," I admitted. "But I don't think there's room for an eighth."

"The Seven is over," he said, his voice lowering. "With Hazel and Frank gone...and Piper choosing to stay at Jupiter with Jason...there's only Leo and me left."

"What about Annabeth?"

"She quit. She said she didn't need any more sadness in her life," Percy explained. "After losing Hazel and Frank, she decided that she just wanted to be normal."

"She gave up on you," I guessed.

He nodded. "She's been through too much."

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"She went to Olympus. To be their personal architect. She loves it there. She says it's Candy Land," he said, looking out into the distance like he wasn't even talking to me any more.

"Do you miss her?" I said quietly.

"Of course I miss her," he whispered. "But she's where she should be. She's happy." He squeezed his eyes shut. "She even found a guy."

"What?!" I curled my fists.

Who did Annabeth think she was?!

"He's a god," Percy said. "One of the first in existence. His name is Aether, god of the Upper Air and light. Apparently, he's this all-perfect, divine...whatever."

"_He's a god," _I said. "Gods are supposed to be perfect and divine."

"She didn't even come back to camp to say good-bye," Percy mused, burying his face in his knees.

"I'm sorry, Percy," I told him.

"It's okay," he shrugged. "As long as she's happy. We were never right for each other anyway. I guess she's just too uptight for someone like me."

I couldn't disagree. "Do you like shooting?"

He smirked in amusement. "Arrows? Sure."

Percy, as it turned out, was pretty bad at archery, but I didn't mind helping.

"Just hold it here...and line up the arrow," I said, positioning his fingers around the string and pulling his arm back. "Aaand...let go!"

The arrows seemed to curve around the bullseye in every way possible. I smiled, pulling back on my own bow and shooting the center of the target. Finally, Percy sighed, walking over to the target and manually sticking the arrow into the bullseye.

"I suck," he summed up.

"No," I said, pointing at the arrow he'd just stabbed the target with. "That right there is a bullseye."

"Mmkay, whatever you say," he laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," I said, and we walked back to the armory to put our bows away.

As we walked over to the camp Mess Hall, we talked about five years worth of things we never got to talk about.


	4. I Get Struck by Lightning

**Chapter Four**

It looked like Percy was scared that he'd get called off on another crazy quest. As we walked to the campfire, he touched leaves on every tree, dipped his hand in the stream, looked around at the sky. It was like he was trying to keep Camp Half-Blood with him, just in case he left for some quest. We ate lunch by the campfire pit together, ignoring the looks from some Hermes kids. Once, Travis and Connor Stoll even came and sat by us. **  
**

"Carrie!" Travis gasped. "You can't go out with Percy, Annabeth's little god boyfriend will torch you!"

"I'm not going out with Percy," I snapped at him. I knew the Stoll brothers well from spending so much time at the Hermes cabin. "And Annabeth probably doesn't care who he goes out with anyway."

"Yeah, okay, just don't come crying to me when you're a pile of ashes!" Connor teased.

"I won't," I said, turning back to my sandwich. "I promise."

Percy gave the brothers a look. "Go bother Katie, Travis."

At the mention of Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Travis' cheeks turned red, but he concealed it quickly. "Shut up, man."

"Oops, I forgot she's going out with Will," Percy shrugged.

Travis glared at Percy. Will Solace, son of Apollo, had recently started going out with Katie. Everyone seemed to know that Travis liked her...other than Katie herself, of course.

"You'll regret that later, Jackson," Travis snapped.

His brother laughed. "Another prank? This is gonna be fun."

"So fun," Travis agreed.

As they started walking away, Connor called over his shoulder, "Don't let him mess up your lip gloss too much, Carrie!"

Percy and I both rolled our eyes.

"You're quite the celebrity around here," I noted.

"I don't know about that," he said.

"Are you kidding?! Everyone here has known your name since you set foot in here!"

"Except Mr. D," Percy pointed out, laughing.

I laughed with him. "Yeah, what's his deal?"

We continued to talk for a long time, eventually finding ourselves by the Long Island Sound. I sat in the sand and made shapes with my finger.

"It's so pretty out there," Percy signed, looking out over the sun-tinged water. The light reflected off of his sea-green eyes, making them look like little oceans. "You know, Annabeth and I kissed underwater once. Under...the sound."

I didn't really know what to say to that.

"It was perfect. After the second Titan War. Everyone was watching..." he paused and looked at me. "Uh, I guess you were there?"

I blushed. No, I wasn't. I had seen them kissing and left...I couldn't watch them.

"No," I said simply. "I didn't want to, um, interrupt."

"Well, thanks," he told me. "It's nice to know _someone _respects romantic moments."

What Percy didn't know was that I had always been jealous of Annabeth. She was beautiful, blond, and smart. Not to mention uptight and bossy, but I figured that it was a daughter-of-Athena thing.

"No problem," I shrugged. "You shouldn't do this to yourself, Percy. You shouldn't torture yourself over her."

He grinned and cocked his head. "I'm trying. But hey, that's why I've got you, right?"

I smiled weakly. Nice to know how he really feels about me. Just a fallback.

A little wave crept up a few inches away from my feet. I pulled them instantly. Percy gave me a curious look.

"You don't like getting wet?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine with getting wet, it's just-"

I didn't get a chance to finish before Percy threw a huge wave over my head. I shrieked a little. "PERCY!"

He laughed, flipped me over his shoulder and ran into the sound. I struggled a little, screaming at him to put me down. Once he got deep enough into the water, he tossed me gently into the waves. Soaking wet and gasping at the cold, I floated further into the sound.

"I really hope Travis comes up with a good payback prank for you," I say, shaking wet sand out of my hair.

"Don't count on it," he laughed, swimming next to me.

I notice that, incidentally, our fingers were floating barely an inch away from each other. Right when I thought he might make a move, a huge bolt of lightning snaked down from the sky and into the sound, a few hundred yards away from us. Electricity swam through the waves, lighting up the water and turning it an odd, electric green. Percy immediately panicked and started propelling us both onto the shore, when another bolt came down, closer. The moment I got to the beach, the lightning hit me square in the chest, sending shock waves through my entire body. Percy freaked out and knelt over me as electricity coursed through my veins, calling for help.

"Carrie? Can you hear me?"

I could hear him trying to get me to answer, but it was no use. I wasn't hurt. I wasn't in pain.

I knew what had just happened. I had been claimed.


	5. I Fall From the Sky

**Chapter Five**

I couldn't believe it. This all had to be some cruel dream, and I would wake up in my bed, still waiting for Percy to come home with Annabeth and the others. The blackness behind my eyes ached. There was no way this was happening to me.

Percy's calls were finally answered as Chiron and a rally of sullen-faced half-bloods appeared out of the trees.

"Percy, what happened?" Chiron asked gruffly, watching my motionless body.

Will Solace and a few other Apollo kids rushed to my side and lifted me onto a stretcher. As they carried me away, I allowed my eyes to open long enough to see Percy's worried, shocked face.

A few hours later, I was about ready to get up. I realized that I was on a hospital bed in the infirmary, a half-empty glass of ambrosia on the bedstand.

"Percy?" I called, unable to tell if I was alone.

Instantly, Percy appeared in front of a curtain. His lips broke into a goofy grin, his gemlike eyes glittering as he sat down by my bed.

"I thought Zeus had killed you for a second there," he said. "What did you do to tick him off anyway?"

I pursed my lips. "Percy...I got claimed."

It came out as a whisper, but Percy's eyes widened.

"He claimed me," I clarified.

He only stared. He seemed reluctant to believe me, and my heart snapped.

"You hate me, don't you?" I said, sinking into my pillow. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "This is so cool! You're a daughter of Zeus! That's-that's incredible!"

"Really?" I said, delighted that he didn't hate me after all.

"Yeah, really!"

Chiron stepped in through the curtain, smiling.

"Ah, Carrie! I was wondering when you would come to," he said warmly. "A bolt of that size should have killed you, my dear."

I swallowed. "Chiron...about that. I-uh..."

"I know," he said, pressing his dry lips into a thin line. "It took him long enough, didn't it?"

I nodded.

"So I presume you're not hurt at all?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No. I'm fine."

"You gave the Apollo children quite a scare when they found nothing wrong with you," he chuckled, stroking his scruffy beard.

That night, I moved into the Zeus cabin. On the outside, it was huge and gleaming white with beautiful tall pillars. Inside, it was just as magnificent, with a single bunk and a ceiling that showed stormy skies, completed by thunder and lightning. It was perfect. I never realized just how much it suited me. That quiet girl- daughter of Zeus? I smiled. My bag of things was over my shoulder as I sat down on the bottom bunk and ran my fingers of the white comforter.

My cabin.

I just loved the way that sounded. Before I knew it, it was time to go to the dinner bonfire. Percy and I decided to combine the Big Three cabins into one table, so I sat with him and Nico di Angelo. Nico caught me looking back at the happy Hermes cabin kids, who were all staring at me and wondering why I was sitting here.

"They probably think you were a daughter of Hermes," Nico said to me, swallowing some fried chicken. "You know, since you've been there so long."

I nodded. "Probably."

"How do you like it," Percy asked, "being a Big Three kid?"

He smiled.

"It's great," I said. "I just can't figure out why I can't control lightning and rain and all that."

"Maybe we can help you with that," Nico said, grinning and twisting his silver skull ring.

Pretty soon, I was standing in the middle of the forest. The sunlight was fading behind the trees, leaving a half-lit mist behind.

"When I have control of the water, I feel this weird tug in my gut," Percy said. "Try to feel something like that and pull some lightning out of the sky."

"I feel, essentially, the same thing," Nico added. "Just focus on the clouds."

I looked up to the clouds and closed my eyes. I tried to, metaphorically, grab lightning out of the sky and bring it down. I concentrated so hard, my head started to hurt, but I felt nothing inside me. After a few moments of looking ridiculous, I opened my eyes and sighed.

Percy was grinning. The wind swept his raven hair to the side, and his eyes were bright.

"What?" I demanded, seeing Nico's similar expression.

Nico smiled. "You've brought in storm clouds, see?"

I perked up when I saw that he was right. "I don't have a clue how I did it."

"Try again."

Again, I closed my eyes and tried to create some sort of thunder. A strong gust of wind blew through the trees, and I smiled.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed.

My heart leaped, and I couldn't hold back an open-lipped smile. Depressingly, the wind dropped.

"You're doing amazing, Carrie," Nico said. "Keep going!"

I hoped the third try would be the charm. Eyes shut, head high, concentrate, I repeated to myself. All the thunderclouds in the area seemed to stimulate my powers, picking up the wind and making thunder boom in the sky. I felt that tug in my gut as rain started to pour down, and I smelled burnt grass when a bolt of lightning hit the ground behind me. Percy laughed in amazement. I opened my eyes when my feet lifted off the ground. The wind spun me higher into the air, above the tops of the tallest trees and uncomfortably close to the thunder clouds. I flew into the grey clouds, which were essentially large masses of mist. It got my face wet, and the electric currents sent my hair in every direction. When I discovered that I couldn't fly back down, I started to panic. I faltered in the air, and started to fall.

"_Percy!" _I cried over the thunder. "PERCY!"

"Carrie?" I heard him yell back, but it was muffled by the distance between us.

I came out of the bottom of a cloud, flailing and screaming as I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. To my shock, I fell right on top of Percy's waiting arms, bringing us both down. I scrambled off of him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing.

He laughed. "Are you kidding? That was incredible, Carrie!"

"Really?"

"You're just like Jason," Nico said.

Jason Grace. I smiled. My brother.

The clouds cleared, leaving a bright, starry sky. There was no evidence that there had ever been a storm.

"Come on, let's go tell Chiron!" Percy chirped.

All that storm-making had taken its toll, though. My vision blurred, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I really enjoy writing this, so feel free to tell me how I'm doing. Oh, look, there's that convenient little reviewing box right below this!^.^ That favorite/follow button is right up there as well. Thanks again!3_**  
**

_-Writer'sWings_


	6. My Temper Goes Up in Flames

_I think I've been forgetting to put disclaimers in (oops), so...all rights to the fantastic Mr. Rick Riordan, even though I'm stubbornly convinced that I'm going to be married to Percy Jackson one day. _

_ALSO. I would love you forever if you followed/favorite/read/review one of my favorite authors, **prehistoric-huntress**. She's a stunning writer and has various stories out- I promise you'll love them as much as I do. Check out her two fanfics on **Percy and Panda **and **The Boy Who Proved Her Wrong. **Those are my favorites! ^.^_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Blacking out had become sort of the norm for me, so I wasn't surprised to wake up in the dead of night on my bed. I guessed that Percy and Nico had taken me here after my big storm stunt.

Thunder crackled from the ceiling, and it didn't take me long to realize that there was no way I was falling back to sleep, so I slid out of bed and walked outside. The sky was pitch-black, and the bonfire was still sizzling under hot coals. I was walking through a thin line of trees when I heard a sound, which caused me to leap behind a particularly large oak.

"Daughter of Zeus?! She's _dangerous. _We can hand her off to the Hunters, or send her to Jason, but she absolutely can't stay here!"

I gasped. _Annabeth?! _

"I see your point, Annabeth," Chiron's voice mused.

"I don't think she has to go anywhere. Percy will keep her in line."

_Nico? _Was everyone having a private convention _without _me?!

"Percy shouldn't be anywhere near her."

Annabeth's voice was hard. I smirked.

"Now, Annabeth," I heard Chiron say. "You gave up Percy. Don't forget that."

She snorted. "I don't forget things like that."

"Percy has an interesting effect on Carrie," Nico pointed out. I bristled. "It seems to me like he is the person that she's waited in the background for. He gives her power."

I didn't know exactly what to make of that. Was it true? Did Percy really have that effect on me?

"That's crazy," Annabeth snapped. "She's a daughter of Zeus. He's nothing like her."

"Oh, really? He seems to like her a lot. But I guess you wouldn't know, because you ditched us!" Nico countered.

Annabeth was silent for a moment. "Whatever. But you heard the prophecy. When Camp Half-Blood is destroyed by lightning, you'll know who's to blame. Don't come crying to me."

"Annabeth!" Chiron said harshly. "How could you put such a strong accusation on a girl who's just been claimed?"

My eyes narrowed. _Yeah, Annabeth, _I agreed silently.

"She's untrained. She could lose control at any second. Carrie Bias has the potential to destroy this camp in minutes," Annabeth continued.

Without even realizing it, I was getting angrier by the second. I'd never really liked Annabeth, but now she was just making me mad. I didn't notice the storm clouds brewing overhead.

"She would never-"

Annabeth cut Nico off. "She would, and she could. Stop denying it, Nico. I'm only trying to save my home."

I gritted my teeth. Thunder rumbled in the sky.

Everyone stopped talking at once. They had heard it, and they probably knew that I'd been eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

"I told you so," Annabeth hissed.

"There's no way that's her," Nico protested.

"Carrie?" Chiron called.

I considered for a second showing myself, but I flinched back as an involuntarily summoned bolt of lightning hit the ground near the Big House.

"Oh my gods!" Nico shouted.

I heard them stand from wherever they were sitting.

"Carrie, stop!" Chiron bellowed.

I really was starting to hope that this was a nightmare, because the truth was, I couldn't stop. The storm got more and more violent, shaking trees and bringing waves up from the sound. Percy and Nico may have taught me how to make a storm, but I had no clue how make it stop. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I sprinted down to Cabin Three.

The wind tore furiously at my hair as I rapped on Percy's door.

"Percy?" I yelled over the wind. "Wake up!"

Rolling my eyes, I pushed open the door to find Percy passed out sideways on his bed. Only he could sleep through a storm like this.

"Percy!" I hissed, shaking him violently.

He bolted upright and shook his hair. "Gods, Carrie, it's the middle of the night, what do you want?"

I gestured widely to the storm outside.

"You should get some sleep, make storms tomorrow..." he advised, starting to fall back into bed.

I slapped him lightly. "No. Percy, you don't understand. I didn't mean to start it, and..."

I swallowed hard. He raised an eyebrow.

"I can't make it stop."

A tree outside tore out of the ground and went flying into the wind.

"Well," Percy noted, "that's not good."

He wandered outside, flicking his dark hair to the side. I grimaced and followed him. It was easy to see that the storm, all the power, was only making him want to join in. The only thing stopping him was the threat of destroying his home. I was devastated. I could do nothing but watch helplessly as the only home I'd ever known was torn away, tree-by-tree...by my own power. I saw the wind whip leaves into the black clouds overhead, the rain pound puddles into the lush grass...it killed me to see this happening.

"Percy...I..." I couldn't continue, as tears choked up my throat and started to glisten in my eyes.

Percy turned around and saw my agonized expression.

"Hey, hey," he murmured, coming closer to me. "It's okay, don't cry. We can fix this, okay? Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

He took my hands in his and closed his eyes. I felt his warmth flow into my palms, soaring through my bloodstream and returning my strength. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his. The rain flew into us, soaking our clothes and hair. But we stood still, hands locked, foreheads together, for a long time. Calming down, I heard the storm weaken and slowly fade away. The clouds drifted away, revealing a ray of moonlight that shone on us like a spotlight. The stars sparkled in the sea of darkness above us. Finally, we broke apart, but not before Percy pulled me into a hug.

Our moment was interrupted by a fascinated laugh.

"See, Chiron?" Nico said. "I told you he influenced her power."

I spun around. "Nico!"

Chiron appeared from behind a cabin, Annabeth and Nico by his side. Only Nico was grinning. Annabeth glared at me, while Chiron gave me a look of disappointment worse than any punishment. Beside me, Percy's eyes glittered with pain when he saw Annabeth. His hands shook slightly.

"Carrie," Chiron said grimly, "why don't you come with me?"

Reluctantly, I went with him and the two other demigods, leaving Percy standing alone.

In the moonlit darkness, I saw something that took my breath away. A scarlet glow flickered in my blue eyes.

The Big House was consumed in a fury of flames.

* * *

_As always, don't hesitate to review! I am always open to suggestions._

_Also, I am looking for a new original character to add in. Ideas? Gotta love that little review box. 3_

_-Writer'sWings xxx _


	7. I Become Peter Pan

**Chapter Seven**

Between Nico's disbelief, Annabeth's glares, and Chiron's looks of disappointment, I wanted to sink into the ground and hide. The stunning pillars of the Big House were draped in flickering ribbons of red and orange.

"What happened?" I said, wringing out my wet hair.

"Oh, a little lightning hit it, not a big deal," Annabeth said mockingly.

"What's your problem?!"

"Right now, _you're _my problem-"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"You set the Big House on fire!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"_Girls!" _Chiron said loudly. "Stop this. Nico, go get Percy to put out this fire. Annabeth, sleep in the Athena cabin. Carrie, go back to your cabin."

"But what about you?" Annabeth and I asked in unison.

We both turned our heads and shot annoyed glares at each other.

"I"ll be fine in the stables. Good night, girls," he told us, starting to gallop after Nico.

I turned away from Annabeth and stormed back to the Zeus cabin before she could say anything.

* * *

When I went to breakfast, it seemed like #Don'tMakeCarrieMad was trending on Twitter. The other campers gave me cautious looks, like they would burst into flames if they got anywhere near me. Annabeth stayed away from the campers, and I noticed a change in Percy. The playful, happy gleam in his green eyes seemed to have been reduced to a dull shadow. He didn't talk to me every morning as usual- he appeared to be just as upset about the Big House as everyone else.

The campers acted like _I _didn't care, which was ridiculous, of course. I cared probably more than anyone about what happened. I cared that there were trees floating in the Sound and swampy flooding in the field. I cared that the roof of the armory was lying somewhere near the shooting range, and I certainly cared that the Big House had been reduced to a broken, smoky mess. The day only started to improve when I took a walk down to the Sound.

Percy was there. Figures.

I sat down next to him hesitantly.

"I didn't mean to," was all I said.

He smiled, staring out onto the golden waves. "You think I don't know that?"

"Just making sure."

He looked over at me. "Don't even worry about it, Carrie, because honestly, the Hephaestus kids will have it fixed by next week. People are just jealous because you're special."

Special. My lips broke into a smile. "Thanks, Percy."

"Anytime," he said, sitting with his legs crossed. "And by the way, I wouldn't worry about Annabeth. She's jealous too, because I don't need her anymore. Now I have you!"

He grinned sincerely at me. Did I really mean that much to him?

"I feel bad about replacing her."

"Don't. She brought it upon herself."

"I mean, the only reason I lost it is because she kept saying that I'd destroy the camp and-"

"You know what? It was a freaking awesome storm. I mean, dang," he told me, punching my shoulder playfully.

I laughed. "Thanks. You're not bad yourself."

He flexed his muscles. "I try."

_"Ahem," _someone coughed.

Oh my gods. Nico was developing an obnoxious habit of ruining my moments.

"What is it, Nico?" Percy asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Chiron wants you at the amphitheater," Nico told us.

He ran a hand through his black hair and sprinted back through the trees. Sighing, I got up and laughed as I pulled Percy to his feet.

"Guess we'd better go, then," Percy said, and he took off.

"Percy!" I yelled. "Wait!"

There was no way I could keep up with him. I didn't have the skill or mindset to run like that at the moment. He looked behind his shoulder and gestured to the sky. I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing what he meant. Grinning, I closed my eyes.

That tug-in-the-gut sensation came back, and I felt the wind pick up. Refusing to be afraid, I lifted myself off the ground and propelled myself through the air. I probably looked like Peter Pan in denim shorts and a tank top, but I didn't care. The wind caught my caramel-colored hair in its soft fingers and blew in my eyes. I looked down as I zipped through the clouds and saw Percy staring up at me, his mouth open in a laugh. He ran faster, and I sped up the wind. Half-tempted to pick him up by his feet and drag him through the air, I smiled and flew straight above the amphitheater. I wish I'd considered how I was planning on getting down, because just like last time, I dropped straight down and hit the hard ground.

My head hit hard, sending a spike of pain down my entire body.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyelids shut. "Ow."

Chiron and Annabeth pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright, Carrie?" Chiron asked, his forehead wrinkled with concern.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine," I said, my vision tilting to the right.

I stumbled a little before leaning against a wall.

"That was quite a fall," Nico said, strolling into the amphitheater.

"You're telling me," I agreed.

Percy ran, breathless, into view. "Nice one...Carrie..."

He coughed and flicked his hair. My heart fluttered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Annabeth asked.

I looked at her quizzically. It was a little suspicious that she hated me a few minutes ago and was now concerned about my well-being. "I'm fine. But, uh, thanks."

She nodded and stared at her feet.

"I called you hear to ask something of you, children," Chiron said finally. "Please...take no offense to this, but we have decided that Carrie is too powerful to remain at Camp Half-Blood for the time being."

My eyes stung and my cheeks burned. "You're...kicking me out?"

"No, child," he said. "The Seven's quest has been left unfinished. Leo is busy with the Big House rebuilding project, Jason and Piper are working to repair Camp Jupiter's spirits, Frank and Hazel are, of course, too injured to do anything, and Annabeth must stay with me to help with Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth started to protest, but Chiron cut her off.

"So you see," he continued, "there is a part of the quest that is still in need of completion. Because Percy is the last of the Seven able to go on this quest and we believe that you have the skill to accompany him, we ask of you a favor."

"And?" Percy asked.

"Both camps are in ruins. We are frighteningly vulnerable. If anyone were to attack, we would be..." Chiron took a deep breath.

"We would be screwed," Annabeth finished, folding her arms over her chest.

"What do you want us to do?" Percy pressed.

"Find Pandora's box," Chiron said slowly. "Restore hope to our world."

* * *

_Thank you so much to all reviewers and readers(: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to follow, favorite, etc. Love you guys(: And don't forget to check out **prehistoric-huntress**!Updates coming soon xxx_

_-Writer'sWings xx_


	8. Drew Won't Shut Up

**Chapter Eight**

I almost jumped right back into the air at the thought of a quest. _And with Percy! _I smiled ear-to-ear and bounced up and down on my toes.

"Sure!" I chirped. "Let's go!"

"But we...how are we supposed to...?" Percy cocked his head. "What happened to the jar? And isn't hope still inside of it?"

"Hope is still within the jar, but somehow Hestia has lost sight of it. Hope's effect is proven stronger when it is closer to you," Chiron explained. "Having it near the camp will increase its effect on all of the demigods here."

"We don't know where it is," Nico said, "but we believe it to be on the island called Telepylos."

"But isn't that the home of the Laestrygonians?" I asked.

Chiron nodded. "Very good. It is indeed home to their kind and the Laestrygonian king, but they should not be a problem. There will be worse obstacles along the way."

"Fantastic," Percy mumbled.

Annabeth groaned. "Please, Chiron, why can't I go? Quests _are _designed for three."_  
_

"You quit, Annabeth," Percy pointed out icily. "Wouldn't you rather be with _Aether?" _

She blushed bright red and looked away. I looked over at Percy to see his eyes burning with betrayal.

"Annabeth, please," Chiron said. "If you so choose to accept, you will leave tonight. I sense an attack on its way. Your time is limited."

"An-an attack?" I echoed, my voice shaking.

He nodded grimly. "But do not fear, child. Nico is correct. I cannot explain how, and I cannot explain why...but you two are linked. Percy seems to give you strength, and in return you provide him with your own essence of hope."

Percy turned his head and smiled at me.

"Nico will accompany you until you reach Canada. Until then...it is your own responsibility to cross the Atlantic ocean to Telepylos," Chiron continue, and Nico stepped forward with a grin on his face.

"How will we get there?" I asked.

"You can fly us there, right?" Percy suggested. "Control the wind for a little while-"

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth cut in. "She can't fly! She fell out of the sky just moments ago! What happens when she drops _all of you?" _

I bristled. "Can I talk to you for a second, Annabeth? Alone?"

Chiron politely led the boys away, leaving me and Annabeth in the middle of the amphitheater. As soon as they were gone, I turned back to her.

"I know you're jealous because Percy likes me more than he ever liked you, but that doesn't mean that you have to bring me down, okay?" I snapped.

"I just don't want my ex-best friend to get hurt!" she shot back.

"Well, _I'm _not going to hurt him!"

"Not intentionally."

"Of course not!"

"Just like you _unintentionally _destroyed the Big House! Just like you _unintentionally _put Camp Half-Blood into ruins! Just like you unintentionally _stole my boyfriend!" _

I gasped in fury. "You left him! You broke his heart! How is it my fault that I want to help someone that I love?!"

She shook her head, her grey eyes full of hate and disbelief. "You don't love him."

"I love him more than you ever will, Annabeth. More than anyone ever will."

It was absolutely true. I did love Percy, from the moment I met him. He felt like the person I'd always been waiting to meet. The person who could turn my life around.

Annabeth stared at me in anger. "I _will _get you for this, Carrie Bias. I can never forgive you for something like this, and I hope you understand."

Then she stormed away, her hands balled into fists.

* * *

Later on, when it started to get a little darker, I saw Annabeth walking out of the Aphrodite cabin with a smirk on her face. I tried to ignore it; it was probably nothing, anyway.

I was so preoccupied by the quest, nothing else really mattered at the moment. My hands shook with excitement as I piled granola bars, rope, matches, a flashlight, and various other things into a backpack. I closed my eyes and summoned a quiet breeze, which floated around the room, spinning my hair behind me. My first quest. My first time outside camp. I smiled, hugging my backpack to my chest. When I opened my eyes, I saw something materialize on my pillow.

It was a needle-thin, ever-flickering, miniature green lightning bolt attached to a gold chain. When I hesitantly picked it up, the lightning bolt's light glowed brighter as its energy rippled along my skin, and I heard a voice in my head.

_I am watching over you, my daughter, _a deep, aged voice said. _I will always be there. Never forget that. _

Understanding instantly who it was, I wrapped my fingers over the pendant, looked up to the ceiling, and said, "Thanks, Dad."

Then, I fastened it around my neck and walked outside, my backpack and quiver full over arrows slung over my shoulder. I gripped my bow in my hand and breathed in the cool evening air. As I walked past the cabins, I saw someone approaching me. As the figure got closer, I realized that it was Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hi, Drew," I said. "What's up?"

She glared at me. "Who do you think you are?!"

"What?"

"Stepping on Annabeth's feelings like that! You're just a worthless, untalented outsider!" Drew snapped.

For a moment, I believed it. Her words suddenly made perfect sense. I _was _a worthless outsider.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to shake the words out of my head.

She pushed me backwards. "You don't deserve Percy Jackson. You don't deserve this quest. You don't even deserve to be here!"

I stumbled, and tears started to form in my eyes. Why was I letting her get to me? Why did I believe what she was saying? Then it hit me.

Charmspeak. Of course.

Unfortunately, simply knowing this did nothing in my defense.

"Do you really think that you're powerful? _Special? _You're _unwanted, _Carrie Bias. You're unwanted."

"I know! Just, please, stop-"

Her words cut like knives, tearing straight into my heart. It far exceeded any kind of physical pain. The worst part was, she was making me believe everything.

"If you thought Percy could ever love a loser like you, you were wrong. You know that," she hissed. "Once Percy moves on, you'll be forgotten. You'll just be another demigod in the background. Part of the scenery."

I stared at her, covering my mouth in horror. Tears left wet trails along my cheeks.

"So listen to me. You'll stop telling yourself that you're important. You'll stop thinking that Percy likes you. Because in the end, you're just the naive little girl who took _fourteen years _to get claimed!"

She pushed me again, but this time I stumbled back and landed on my knees.

"Understand?" she demanded harshly.

I choked back a sob. "Yes! Please, stop!"

"You know," Drew mused. "I've never met someone _so _irrelevant. Your own _parents _don't want you!"

I hid my face in my hands and let the tears fall. I couldn't get her voice out of my head. It just kept repeating the same thing. _You're unwanted. _

"Don't forget what I told you, Bias," she ordered, standing above me proudly.

I nodded shakily.

"Carrie?" called a familiar voice in the distance. "Carrie, are you ready to go?"

Percy's voice only made me cry harder.

I heard his sharp intake of breath as he came closer and saw me sobbing at Drew's feet.

"Gods, Drew, what did you do to her?!" he demanded, the fury obvious in his voice.

"I only told her the truth," Drew shrugged innocently.

"Annabeth put you up to this, didn't she?" Percy snapped.

Drew shrugged again. Of course Annabeth would do something like this. I knew Annabeth was a good person. I just got the feeling that she wasn't used to being replaced so easily, and I wouldn't begrudge her for it.

"Get out of her head, Drew," he ordered. "Stop messing with her. Just leave her alone."

I saw her smirk and start to walk back to her cabin.

"Don't forget what I said, Carrie!" she repeated, over her shoulder.

Percy knelt down beside me. "You'll be okay," he said softly, putting his arms around me. "Nothing she said is true. Okay?"

"How do you know?" I said through tears.

"Just trust me," he whispered. "Just trust me."

Everything she'd fired at me came back instantly. I couldn't forget. I knew I couldn't. Still, Percy didn't let me go until I'd stopped crying. He smiled at me and used his water talents to magically dry my tears. Feeling them just evaporate off my skin at his command made me return the smile, even though I was still tortured inside.

"Thanks," I said hoarsely.

"You're very welcome," he told me, helping me up. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

_I just wanted to put a note in for all you Percabeth shippers. There are so many Percabeth fanfics out there, and this just isn't one of them. I don't hate Annabeth and she won't be a jerk forever, so don't judge too fast(: It's all tied together, I promise. It'll come together in the end. _

_And, if you haven't already, don't forget to check out **prehistoric-huntress**! She's very talented, you won't be disappointed!_

_Keep reviewing and giving __criticism. Thank you so much for everything(:_

_-Writer'sWings_


	9. I Ruin My Outfit With Dragon Spit

**Chapter Nine**

Nico was waiting for us by Thalia's pine. I could see that he wanted to ask what was wrong, but the look on my face advised him not to. Percy hadn't let go of my hand the entire way here, and he kept me close to him, like he was afraid something was going to jump out of the trees and kidnap me. This morning, I would have enjoyed it, but all I could think about was how it must be an act. There was no way someone like Percy would even consider liking me.

"Ready to kill some Laestrygonians?" Nico asked.

"As always," Percy said.

I only looked back at the camp, which was almost obscured in darkness now. Leaving it would be so strange. What was the mortal world like, anyway? Percy and Nico seemed to be so used to quests, they decided to have some fun with it.

"Alamo or Hertz?" Nico asked him as we walked along the road.

"We did Hertz last time. Let's go with Alamo," Percy replied casually.

"Hold on," I said. "Are you discussing _rental car companies?" _

Both of them laughed.

"Did you think we were going to _walk _to the Canadian coast?" Nico said.

"We can't steal cars! What if we get arrested?"

"We're demigods, Carrie," Percy told me. "We don't just get arrested."

Nico grinned. "This is taking forever. How about we speed it up a bit?"

"What do you mean?" I said.

Percy looked at me. "Don't worry. It'll get us to the closest Alamo lot a lot faster than walking."

Nico held out his hand. Percy and I put ours on top of his, and I instantly regretted it. All of a sudden, I was in a dark, foggy tunnel. I was moving so fast that if I hit a brick wall, I'd probably go straight through it. I squeezed my eyes shut and stumbled forward when the movement stopped, falling flat on my face.

Nico sat down on the ground next to me. His breathing was shaky.

Percy laughed. "Are you guys okay?"

"Shadow traveling...with three people...is hard," Nico breathed.

I pushed myself to my feet. "Shadow traveling?"

I'd heard of it before, but never actually experienced it.

Looking around, I noticed that we were in the middle of a dark, cement-walled parking garage filled with shiny cars.

"Can either of you drive?" I asked.

Nico stumbled to his feet and leaned against a silver Honda. "I think Percy should take the wheel for now."

Percy nodded. Using a paper clip, he picked the lock on a black Jeep and sat down in the driver's seat. The front seat was open for Nico, while I stretched out in the back of the Jeep.

Nico was still having trouble shaking off his dizziness, so Percy climbed out to help him walk over. He left the door wide open, and I thought I saw something roll into the car. I blinked, and it was gone, so I figured that it was just my imagination. Soon, the boys were both in the car.

"Hey, Carrie?" Percy said, shutting the door. "Do you think you can electrically start the car? Thalia and Jason usually did it on the other quests, so you probably can, too."

"Uh, I'll try," I said.

I can't explain how, but I managed to detect the inner workings of the car- the battery, motor, etc. Closing my eyes, I conjured up a perfect electric current. The car shuddered and started up.

Percy laughed. "Nice, Carrie."

I smiled, feeling accomplished as I fell asleep to the rumbling of the moving car.

* * *

"Is she asleep?"

"I think so."

Someone poked my cheek, but I was too exhausted to respond.

"What happened back there, Percy?"

I heard Percy sigh. "I don't know, Nico. I found her with Drew, but she was on the ground, crying."

"Drew?!"

"Yeah. I don't know what she could have said to her, but whatever it was, Carrie must have believed it."

"Charmspeak?"

"I guess so. Annabeth apparently put Drew up to it, so whatever she said to Carrie was probably about me."

Percy's voice shook. I decided to stay silent and see where this conversation was going.

"Nico, what if Carrie...what if Drew..." he hesitated. "What if Drew charmspoke Carrie into not liking me anymore?"

"Aw, Perce, you can't think like that. Carrie really likes you, it's obvious. And she's a fighter. She won't submit to _Drew." _

"Guess you're right."

"As always."

They both laughed, soon followed by terrified yells. The car veered to the left, and I sat up straight in my seat.

"What's going on?!" I cried, looking around.

The car stopped in the middle of upstate New York. We were surrounded by trees and in the middle of the mountains. After a chilling moment of silence, a purple claw smashed through the window and grabbed me. I screamed and flailed around, fumbling for my bow, that I had unwisely left on the floor in the car.

"_PERCY!" _I shrieked desperately. "HELP!"

The claw brought me face-to-face with a terrifying, hideous dragon snout. My blue eyes widened, and I struggled in its grip.

"Carrie!" Percy gasped, drawing his sword and tumbling out of the ruined Jeep.

Nico raced over to the dragon. "It's the Colchian Dragon- Carrie, _let it eat you!" _

I looked at him like he was insane and started to panic. "No offense, Nico, but..._ARE YOU CRAZY?!" _

"No, he's right!" Percy chimed in. "That's how Jason the Argonaut originally defeated it. Let it swallow you and stab it from the inside!"

He turned to the Colchian Dragon, which flicked its three disgusting tongues at me.

"_Hey, you!" _Percy yelled at it. "_Eat this!" _

And then he tossed Riptide straight into its mouth. The dragon hissed and drove me right after it. It was a close call- I almost got caught between its teeth, but managed to land in a disgusting pile of saliva on one of its tongues. I saw Riptide lying close by, so I stumbled over to it and tried to grab it. Unfortunately, the dragon reared and screeched, no doubt diving at my friends. I went flying and smacked into its cheek. I was about ready to throw up when my saliva-drenched hair flew into my face. Finally, I was able to grab the sword despite its slippery, dragon spit-covered hilt. Balancing on one of its tongues, I drove Riptide right through its nose. Unlike other monsters, the Colchian Dragon didn't simply dissolve into dust. Instead, it roared, nearly blowing out my eardrums, and spit me out. I landed on the ground with a thud, my vision turning into a kaleidoscope. Riptide clattered to the ground somewhere nearby. I groaned and tried to ignore the searing pain in my head.

"Carrie!"

Percy's voice was full of concern and panic.

"Carrie, WATCH OUT!"

He pulled me out of the way of the falling dragon just in time so that I didn't get completely crushed. However, it had pinned my ankle with a spine on its back, and I cried out. My vision blurred again.

"Is it dead?" Nico asked.

"It's dead, but her foot is stuck," Percy told him urgently.

I felt them try to pull me by the arms from under the dragon's spine, but it was stuck in my flesh like a splinter. I gasped as a red-hot pain flooded up my leg.

"Stop," I pleaded. "Stop."

I squeezed my eyelids shut and tried to keep from screaming.

"Cut the spike off, Perce," Nico suggested, handing him Riptide.

"It's okay, Carrie," Percy said comfortingly.

I lifted my head to see him slice off the spike from the dragon's body, leaving it stuck right above my ankle bone.

"Ready?" he asked, gripping it with both hands.

I nodded and braced myself for the pain. It was nothing I could have ever prepared for. Imagine having a splinter the size of a traffic cone, then multiply the pain of pulling it out by ten. I couldn't contain my agonized cries, tears again reddening my eyes. I was so sick of crying, but I was in too much pain to move. Trying to console me, Percy and Nico lifted me into the car, gave me a little ambrosia, and drove away from the dead dragon as fast as possible. I heard their next conversation as I slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Why did it attack us?" Percy asked.

"The Laestrygonians know," Nico said, his voice dark and icy. "They know we're coming. They're waiting for us."

* * *

_I like getting into the action bits of stories. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter- if you didn't, I'm always open to constructive criticism. But please no hate/3_

_I just finished reading **prehistoric-huntress**'s Percy & Panda: A World Turned Upside Down, and it is truly fantastic. I love that word. *FANTASTIC* She's working on the sequel, which is equally *fantastic*, and I seriously recommend it. Like, seriously. _

_More updates coming soon!(:_

_-Writer'sWings_


	10. I Spy Someone Who Wants to Eat Me

**Chapter Ten**

My dreams were no better than reality.

I was watching two hideous giants talk in an icy cave. One was abnormally large, the other smaller, but equally revolting. They couldn't seem to tell that I was there.

"Where is it?" the larger one hissed.

"I sent it to kill the boy. He will be dead by tomorrow at sundown," the second said.

My breath caught in my throat. No doubt they were talking about Percy or Nico.

"And they have not found it yet?"

"They will not find it until its venom has destroyed him."

"And the dragon?"

"The _Drakon Kholkikos_ was found dead this morning."

I realized that they were talking about the Colchian Dragon and shuddered.

The bigger Laestrygonian growled. "Send Lamia tonight. They will _not _reach Telepylos while I still breathe."

"Yes, sir."

The vision erupted in a flash of white and changed to another scene. I gasped at what I saw. Percy was lying on the road, his face beaded with sweat and ghostly pale. His left shoulder was bleeding uncontrollably, and his eyes slipped in and out of focus. I saw Nico and myself at his side, trying to help him, but the ambrosia seemed useless. Tears welled in my eyes as I saw myself holding onto his hand like it was my lifeline, screaming at him to stay with me. When he closed his eyes, the vision blurred and sent me back to reality.

When I woke up, the sun was rising above the mountains, and the Jeep was parked on the side of the road. It was a little hard to see in the soft, melon-colored light, but I managed to make out Nico's figure. His head rested on the dashboard, his arms flung over the wheel. Percy was sleeping sideways, his head hung over the armrest. They both looked exhausted, and I didn't have the heart to wake them, even though I was still breathing quickly and covered in a cold sweat from the visions I saw. The Laestrygonians must have sent something after Percy, to kill him, and I realized something horrible.

It could be in the Jeep at that very moment.

* * *

I snacked on a chocolate-covered granola bar, staring out the window until the boys woke up. Every few seconds, I glanced out the windows to make sure I wasn't about to get snatched up by another purple claw. My dream still playing itself in my head like a broken record, I wondered how we were ever going to get to Canada if we were attacked by monsters every day. No one had really considered that we had a son of Poseidon, a son of Hades, and a daughter of Zeus running around together. We were _asking _to get killed. I frowned, chewing on the granola bar uncomfortably.

Luckily, Nico woke up first. He squinted against the soft light, twisting his head and seeing me.

"Oh," he said groggily. "Hey, Carrie."

"Good morning," I said. I lowered my voice and told him, "I have to talk to you about something."

He looked at me strangely. "Can't we wait till Percy's awake?"

"No." I motioned for him to come closer, so he climbed over the seat and sat next to me.

"What's up?" he asked.

I described my dream to him. "You don't think that could actually _happen, _right?"

He sighed and frowned. "I mean...I don't know, Carrie. Demigod dreams aren't just _dreams, _they're..."

I looked at Percy's sleeping face, my stomach twisting at the thought of my terrible dream. He looked so perfect, his messy black hair swept over his closed eyelids and his pink lips upturned slightly. I could never admit it to Nico, but looking at Percy made my heart do tumbling routines. I understood why Annabeth loved him. I just couldn't imagine how amazing this god Aether could be any better.

"What could have possibly happened to him?" I asked softly, still thinking of the dream.

I pushed his hair out of his eyes gently. Nico watched me, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

"I'm not sure. But hey," he said. "Don't worry. We'll protect him. We will. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

All of a sudden, Percy shifted, and I jerked my hand away, blushing bright red. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

Nico and I shrugged. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

Nico smiled. "Hey, Perce, move over to the passenger seat so I can drive, kay?"

Still half-asleep, Percy dragged himself out of the driver's seat so Nico could take the wheel. I helpfully started the Jeep, and we were off. We continued to drive through the mountains, an uncomfortable silence over all of us. I fell asleep a few times, my ankle still throbbing from the dragon spine. I didn't want to stay awake at all; I'd rather hide from the guilt of keeping my dream from Percy. Maybe he'd be able to escape that fate if he knew about it, but I wasn't sure. I decided to just keep it to myself.

Soon, we started to descend from the mountains and the lightly falling snow turned to pouring rain. I liked the sound of the cold raindrops hitting the roof of the Jeep, and it seemed to ease Percy's nerves, too. It didn't take long before we all got bored.

"Let's play a game," Percy said suddenly.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I spy...something, um, black," he told us.

"The road," Nico said flatly.

Percy snapped his fingers. "How'd you know?"

"I spy something...wet," Nico said.

"The car!"

"The road!"

"The windshield?"

"The grass!"

"The trees?"

"That road sign!"

Percy and I pointed out every single thing that the rain was touching.

"Nope," Nico laughed. "Come on, guys. This is so obvious."

"I've been drained of guesses," Percy said, lounging back on his seat.

"Me too," I sighed. "What is it, Nico?"

"The _rain, _Einsteins!"

Nico laughed at our disbelieving expressions. Percy high-fived me.

"We are _so _smart, Carrie," he joked. "We make the Athena kids jealous."

I laughed and savored his mischievous grin.

"Your turn, Carrie. Don't make it too hard," Nico teased.

"I spy something orange," I said.

"Our shirts!" Percy said immediately. "That was easy. I spy something...red."

He squinted out the window a second and then jumped back.

"Oh my gods, Nico, stop the car!" he shouted.

Nico slammed on the brakes, and all of us lurched forward.

"What was that, Jackson?!" he snapped.

"Look!"

Percy pointed out the window to our right, and I gasped when I saw it. Off the road, emerging from the trees, was a pair of glowing red eyes.

I pressed myself to the opposite side of the car.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"I think I might have a pretty good guess," Nico said quietly.

The red eyes quickly faded, and a young woman stepped out onto the road. She was wearing a long skirt and a snakeskin wrap, her wet red hair hanging down to her waist. Her eyes were a weird shade of blue and brown.

A little voice was screaming at me to get out of here now, but we were all paralyzed by an odd feeling inside. It was a feeling that told you to turn in the opposite direction and run for it, but froze you with fear at the same time. I had a hunch that this woman was an ancient terror, and the fear of her had been passed down for generations.

"It's Lamia, guys," Nico whispered. "She's a demon who used to eat children. I've seen her before."

I instantly thought of what the Laestrygonian had said in my dream. _"Send Lamia tonight. They will not reach Telepylos while I still breathe." _I shivered.

Lamia moved forward and yanked the Percy's door off the car, causing Percy to jump backwards and stare at her in horror. It was scary to see Percy Jackson so terrified and vulnerable.

She smiled demonically as the red in her eyes ignited and she reached inside the car. "Hello, children."

* * *

_Read, review, read, review, favorite, follow, read, review. You get the picture(: Sorry it was such a short chapter- the next one will be more exciting. Promise! And while you're at it, **prehistoric-huntress **has some wonderful reads out, just go to her profile! Kay?:)_

_Updates soon3_

_-Writer'sWings xxx_


	11. I Get Attacked By My Dad's Ex

**Chapter Eleven**

I didn't scream. No. That would be stupid. Instead, I veeeery slowly lifted my bow off the floor of the car and reached for my quiver.

"The Laestrygonians sent you, didn't they?" Nico assumed, sounding brave and yet still terrified.

Lamia laughed. "Of course. But they did not need to. I can smell children from miles away."

"Why do you work for them?" Percy demanded.

"Stupid boy," she hissed. "I work for no one. But I work to oppose Hera."

"What has Hera ever done to you?" I asked.

Whatever it was, it wouldn't surprise me. Hera was notorious for ruining women's lives.

"Zeus loved me," Lamia moaned. "I was a queen. Then that nasty, dirty, nosy scum Hera stole my children, my poor, beautiful children...and Zeus turned me into _this _so I could get my revenge."

"By eating other people's children," I whispered.

"That's right!" she cackled. "And now, I'm going to eat _you, _my lovely demigods!"

"Wait!" Nico exclaimed desperately. "How will eating us get back at Hera? I don't understand."

I understood what Nico was doing. The will to live and our survival instincts were kicking in, momentarily numbing our fear. Nico was buying me time. While Lamia was distracted by her fury at Hera, she wouldn't notice me nocking an arrow.

"That wretched goddess. You see, darlings, if I destroy _you, _then I will be able to destroy the others. Your camps are pathetically helpless. Hera needs her heroes. All the gods of Olympus need their heroes," she snapped.

I silently and swiftly nocked a single arrow.

"And children of the Three!" she gushed. "I could smell you from five miles away. You, loves, are going to taste fantastic."

"We don't taste fantastic!" Percy told her sincerely. "I-I have salt water in my blood. Tastes terrible."

"And I, uh, my vital organs automatically electrocute anyone who, er, tries to...eat me." I spread my hands. "Sorry."

"My skin is made of Underworld dirt," Nico said matter-of-factly.

Lamia sneered. "I think not. I've eaten many demigods in my day. You don't fool me, children. Why don't we start with you, little son of the sea god?"

She lunged for Percy, and I lifted my bow. Before I had time to fire it, Lamia grabbed it and snapped it in half with surprising speed. Percy fumbled for his pen as Nico drew his own sword. Lamia's red eyes flared and her long skirt turned to ashes, revealing a serpent's tail. I was still in horrible shock at my bow, which was sitting in two pathetic pieces.

Nico yanked the car door open and leaped out to help Percy. Fighting inside the car was too hard. I regretfully put down my broken bow and followed his lead. Percy was trying to dodge Lamia's wicked claws, but she was too fast, and he was stuck. She dug them into the carseat, missing his arm and tearing five large holes in the leather. Nico and I ran around the side of the car just too late. Raking her claws across Percy's face, Lamia yanked him out and smacked his legs right in Nico's face.

Nico staggered back, clutching his nose, so I took the opportunity to grab Riptide out of the car, where Percy had dropped it. Breathing fast, I swung it at Lamia, and she hissed. I swung again, but she backed away, still holding Percy.

Before I could take another stab at it (literally), she let Percy stand and put him in a half-nelson, holding her claws up to his bleeding, gashed face.

"No," I pleaded breathlessly. "Stop! Wait!"

She smiled wickedly at me. "You are no match for me, daughter of Zeus. Your internal, long-inherited fear of me is holding you back. You are afraid. If you weren't, I'd say you had a death wish! A _painful, slow, torturous _death wish."

I was scared to move any closer as she dragged his claws lightly over Percy's already-injured face.

"You have lost, little heroes," she snarled. "Look at you, Percy Jackson. They told me that you would be my biggest challenge. Ha! Look at you now, son of Poseidon."

Percy growled and struggled against her.

"Percy," Nico whispered. "Stop."

"My father will know it was you!" I threatened. "He'll know you killed us and he will come to avenge us!"

"_Your _father!" Lamia shrieked with laughter, throwing her head back. "Child, it is your father that keeps me alive! He will not kill me. He has pity on me. I know he waited long to claim you. You were forgotten. The Lord of the Sky will not come after his dead, forgotten daughter."

I felt like she had just punched me in the gut. Then I started to get angry. And very desperate.

And that was when I fried her like a McDonald's chicken nugget.

It happened really fast. I don't quite remember exactly what went down, but I think it was something like this:

"I'm not dead or forgotten!" I snapped at her, feeling a familiar tug in my gut. I grabbed my needle-like lightning bolt necklace and showed it to her. "He gave me this."

"A necklace in exchange for all those years he took from you," Lamia hissed. "If he had claimed you earlier, you could be the most powerful demigod alive. Why, then, did he leave you at the doorstep of a silly little summer camp, if you had not been forgotten?"

I glared at her, and the clouds got as dark as my stare. The rain poured harder, starting to heal the wounds on Percy's face.

"Put him down, or I'll do it," I threatened. "I'll kill you."

She hissed. "I don't think so, daughter of Zeus. You are untrained. If you try to use lightning, you risk killing him, too."

"I would never," I said adamantly.

Maybe he was thinking of what happened to Camp Half-Blood when I lost control, but Percy whispered, "No! Use my sword!"

Lamia laughed sadistically and stared at me. "Your own friend has no faith in you."

That being the last straw, I summoned every ounce of my strength and directed it at Lamia. My determination not only to kill her, but to keep Percy alive and prove to him that I knew what I was doing, allowed me to send a thin, crackling lightning bolt straight down on the monster, using a vicious wind to tear Percy out of her grip.

Lamia didn't have even a second to shriek when it hit her. Her body blackened and then exploded into a starburst of gold dust when I slashed through her ruined form with Riptide. Percy went flying across the road, unharmed, but still in shock. The gashes on his face were almost completely healed under the pouring rain. Nico was grinning at me, like he knew I could do it.

Needless to say, I was pretty proud of myself. I smiled up at the sky and shouted, "WOOHOO!" in delight. A firework show of lightning flashing in the sky, I turned to Percy and Nico. Percy stood and shook the rain out of his hair, walking towards me.

"Come on," I told them. "Let's get away from this place."

I turned to go back to our ruined car and see if I could make any repairs, but Percy grabbed my arm and spun me toward him. He didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at me with this inexplicable look in his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you," he asked, "that you're incredible?"

And then he leaned forward and kissed me. Just like that. The second his lips touched mine, an explosion of lightning flashed through the clouds, setting the sky ablaze with electric light. The wind swept around us like a blanket, as if we were the only things that mattered on Earth.

And to me, in that rainy, wild, moment-

We were.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hello again! Wow, it's been such a long time since I released a new chapter. Next time, the fight scene will be longer, I promise you. Just needed to add in a victorious moment for Carrie. Reviews are always welcome, of course, and favorites make my day:) _

_Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been really busy with this novel I'm writing that I plan on getting published. The next one will be sooner. _

_~Writer's Wings_


End file.
